


A day at the Park

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, F/M, Gifts, Jewelry, Morning Cuddles, Pancakes, Picnics, Shopping, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickle Fights, dog park, park, you are his editor, you work with Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You spend the day with Mark and Chica at the Park





	A day at the Park

Mark woke up to the sun shining in his bedroom window and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked down at you who were cuddled fast asleep on his chest. Your H/C was all over the place and Mark smiled. Mark moved some hair away from your eyes and you smiled in your sleep and your eyes slowly opened. 

“Morning beautiful” Mark said in his deep velvet voice. You smiled “what time is it?” Mark grabbed his glasses and reached for his Iphone and put in his password and opened it up. “It’s okay eight, so I was thinking just letting you sleep some more or take a nice hot shower and I’ll make us breakfast, how’s that sound?” 

You smiled and just nodded and reached up and kissed him. Mark smiled into the kiss and rolled you over so he was on top of you and he bend his head down and kissed your neck and down the rest of your body, tickling you with his beard hairs. You giggled “Mark, stop that tickles and I have to pee.” Mark laughed and stopped and let you get up and use the bathroom. 

“Okay, I’m going to take a shower babe.” “Okay, I’ll go make us breakfast so just meet me downstairs when you’re done.” “Okay, will do.” You headed into the shower and Mark made his way downstairs, he used the downstairs bathroom and then let Chica and fed her for the morning. After that was all done Mark went around in the kitchen and started making pancakes as it being National Pancake Day. 

You came downstairs all dressed in a cute (Color) sundress and you smiled when you saw Mark in the kitchen making his famous Fischbach pancakes. You sat down at your spot at the table and Mark smiled and came over and put down a plate of pancakes in front of you and kissed you on the cheek. 

Mark got himself his own plate and sat across from you. “So, I have a plan for today as its such a beautiful day, why don’t we take Chica to the park and have a picnic?” You smiled “Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea Mark.” Mark smiled “good, you okay with being in charge of making the sandwiches, you did a great job with the ones for A Date with Markiplier, I really want a tuna one from you again.” 

You giggled, “sure Mark, I can make you a tuna one and I’m going to make myself a peanut butter and jelly one.” Mark laughed “at least that one wont kill me this time and the tuna one we wont have to fall in love with giant tuna fish.” You laughed “yeah, we don’t need that, I swear that skit was the best to edit of you just kissing the fish in the picture.” 

Mark snickered “yeah, it was” after you ate, you went to work in the kitchen making the sandwiches for you both and also packed some pudding packs and some treats and extra water and food for Chica. Mark headed upstairs to upload his first video of the day and work on it and edit his 2nd video of the day also. 

Once that was all done he took a shower and got dressed for the day and met back downstairs with you. “Hey Y/N I thought we could go shopping for a little bit before we head to the park, you up for that?” you smiled “sure, I’m okay with that.” “Okay, let’s head out then.” Mark and you got ready to head out and brought Chica along and you placed the blanket and picnic basket in the trunk and you made your way into town. 

You headed into some random shops that were dog friendly, so you were able to bring Chica in so she didn’t have to stay in the car with the windows down and wait. Inside a small little shop Mark saw some jewelry and you went off to the side so he got you some beautiful earrings and quietly went up and paid for them without you knowing. 

Mark was going to give it to you when you got to the park. So he hid the box in his pants pocket. It was nearing lunchtime so you made your way to the park. There was a fenced off area for dogs so Mark let Chica run around in there and she played with other dogs and made friends. 

A little bit over by the Dog Park was an area of grass and Mark and you laid out the blanket and had their lunch. After you ate Mark got Chica and tied her up next to them so she didn’t go anywhere. Mark got her water bowl and gave her some treats for being a good girl at the Dog Park. 

You laid on the blanket and Mark laid next to you, you rolled over so your head was right on Mark’s chest and you smiled into his embrace and you relaxed and listened to Mark’s soft heartbeat. Mark just relaxed and ran his fingers though your long H/C hair. An hour later you were slowly falling asleep and Mark had his eyes closed. 

Chica came over and licked Mark’s cheek, he opened his eyes and smiled “Okay Chica I know its getting late, we can head out here soon.” Mark almost forgot the box in his pocket, he looked down at you who was sleeping on his chest. “Y/N, wake up babe” as he gently ran his hand over your cheek. You opened your eyes and looked at Chica and Mark. 

Chica licked your cheek and you giggled and petted her. Mark helped you up and smiled at you. “I have something for you.” You looked at him “oh, what is it?” Mark reached into his pants pocket and handed you the box. You opened the box and smiled at the earrings inside. “Aww, Mark there beautiful thank you.” You hugged and kissed him. 

“You’re welcome, now come on its getting late we should head home.” You nodded and Mark got Chica and you packed up your stuff and headed back to the van and made your way home. 

The end.


End file.
